Tōshirō Hitsugaya
"Mrożąca pasja." - Tite Kubo Tōshirō Hitsugaya (日番谷冬獅郎, Hitsugaya Tōshirō) jest kapitanem 10 Dywizji. Jego porucznikiem jest Rangiku Matsumoto. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Młody HitsugayaHitsugaya ma krótkie, białe włosy. Nosi swój Zanpakutou na plecach, ponieważ gdyby nosił go przy pasie to prawdopodobnie szurał by nim po ziemi. Ma zaledwie 133 cm wzrostu. Hitsugaya jest najmłodszym dowódcą w Soul Society, nazywanym także "genialnym dzieckiem". Jest on jednym z wcieleń odradzającego się co kilka stuleci strażnika niebios. Charakter Jest niezwykle dojrzały i poważny jak na swój wiek. Nie wdaje się w bójki, jeżeli to nie jest konieczne. Denerwuje się kiedy na Ziemi uważają, że jest dzieckiem. Jest silnie związany z Momo Hinamori oraz z Rangiku Matsumoto . Nie cierpi wszystkiego co dziecinne. Nie znosi, gdy inni zwracają się do niego bez szacunku. Jest bardzo sumienny. Historia Hitsugaya wychował się w Junrinan, pierwszym okręgu zachodniego, gdzie mieszkał wraz z babcią i swoją przyjaciółką Momo Hinamori. Tōshirō był typowym dzieciakiem. Lubił jeść arbuzy i naśmiewać się z Hinamori. Hinamori często nazywa go "Shiro-chan" co bardzo go denerwuje. Są jednak dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Hitsugaya mimo że jest młodszy od Momo czuje się za nią odpowiedzialny i chce ją ochraniać. Będąc jeszcze dzieckiem słyszy wołanie swego Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru który woła go w śnie. Nikomu o tym nie mówił i nikt mu nie powiedział co to znaczy. Gdy Hinamori zostaje Shinigami udaje szcześliwego, jednak ukrywa swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Hinamori była jedyną osobą oprócz jego babci która go lubiła. Inne dzieci bały się go, choć nigdy nikomu nic nie zrobił. Wynikało to prawdopodobnie z jego chłodnej osobowości i nietypowego wyglądu. W czasie pięcioletniego pobytu Hinamori w Akademi Shinigami zaczyna zauważać że ta odwiedza go coraz rzadziej. W tym samym czasie jego babcia zaczyna się robić mizerniejsza i bardziej wychudzona. Gdy pewnego razu odwiedza pewnego handlarza który traktuje go pogardliwie, spotyka Rangiku Matsumoto. Ta zarzuca handlarzowi że źle traktuje klientów. Krzyczy też na Tōshirō żeby zachowywał się inaczej. Jednak on wyrywa jej się i ucieka do domu. Póżniej tej samej nocy ma sen o wielkim, lodowym smoku. Smok próbuje powiedzieć mu swoje imię, jednak zagłuszają go silne wiatry przez co Tōshirō nie może go usłyszeć. Budzi się zlany zimnym potem. Po przebudzeniu dostrzega Rangiku. Wyjaśnia mu że musi kontrolować swoje reiatsu, które powodują że jego babcia jest cała przemrożona. Mówi mu że powinien zostać Shinigami, aby nauczyć się kontrolować swoją moc. Inaczej w końcu zabije swoją babcię. Wkrótce potem mówi swojej babci o swoim postanowieniu zostania Shinigami. Jego babcia cieszy się z tego i wyjaśnia że zawsze to czuła. Fabuła Walki w Stowarzyszeniu Dusz Pierwsze pojawienie się Arrancarów thumb|left|Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs Shawlong Kūfang Tōshirō Hitsugaya pojawia się w Karakurze razem z Matsumoto, Rejim, Ikkaku i Yumichiką. Postanawia wytłumaczyć Ichigo jak silni są Arrancarzy. Kiedy zjawiają się, on w mieście walczy z Shawlongiem Kūfangiem #11 Arrancarem. Walka była niezwykle emocjonująca. Kiedy już wydawało się że Hitsugaya przegra, on, Matsumoto i Abarai dostali zgodę na zdjęcie limitu; wtedy moc kapitana 10 Dywizji wzrosła pięciokrotnie i wygrał on z próbującym uciec Arrancarem. Walki w Sztucznej Karakurze thumb|left|Lodowy klon przecięty przez Harribel Tōshirō wkracza do akcji kiedy czwórka Fracción Baraggana zostaje pokonana. Kapitan 10 Dywizji postanawia walczyć z Tią Harribel. Zaczyna się potyczka pomiędzy nimi. W trakcie walki na miejscu zjawia się Momo Hinamori, Tia pyta Hitsugayę dlaczego wyczuwa wahanie w jego mieczu, ten odpowiedział że to nie jej sprawa i ją atakuje. Kiedy Harribel pokazuje mu tatuaż oznaczający jej rangę w Espadzie, Tōshirō jest zaskoczony że ktoś tak silny ma tylko nr 3. thumb|right|Hitsugaya vs Tia Walka jest niezwykle emocjonująca. Kiedy 3 Espadzie zdawało się że już wygrała (odcinając prawą część jego ciała) okazuje się że zaatakowała tylko lodowego klona a prawdziwy Hitsugaya próbował zadać jej cios, ale jej udało się go uniknąć. Tia ujawnia zdolności swojego Zanpakutou manipulowania wodą, lecz zanim atak jej broni dosięgnął go ten zamroził go mówiąc że jego Zanpakutō jest najpotężniejszym lodowym mieczem w Soul Society. Kapitan zamraża większość pocisków wodnych i odsyła je w formie lodowych odłamków. Hitsugaya postanawia użyć Hyōrinmaru w formie Bankai. W niebie pojawia się dziura, z której zaczyna padać śnieg. Kiedy Espada próbuje go roztopić, jej miecz dotyka śniegu i zaczynają na niej kwitnąć lodowe kwiaty, wtedy to kapitan mówi że kiedy zakwitną wszystkie, ona umrze. Jednak się to nie udało, ponieważ pojawił się Wonderweiis i przy pomocy krzyku uwolnił Tię z pułapki, ale dalsza walka nie miała już znaczenia, bo Aizen zabija Harribel; i to właśnie w tym momencie zaczyna się prawdziwa walka. Zanpakutō thumb|left|200px|Hyōrinmaru Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, Lodowy Pierścień): w zapieczętowanej formie jest zwykłą kataną z tsubą przypominającą czteroramienną gwiazdę. Swoje Zanpakutō nosi na plecach. Hyōrinmaru jest najsilniejszym lodowym Zanpakutō w całym Soul Society. Shikai frame|right|Specjalna zdolność Hyōrinmaru Komenda uwalniająca to "zasiądź na zamrożonych niebiosach" (霜天に坐せ, sōten ni zase). W tej formie, do rękojeści ma przymocowany długi łańcuch z księżycem na końcu. *'Specjalne zdolności Shikai': Hyōrinmaru kontroluje lód i wodę. Przez swoją ogromną ilość energii duchowej, która przelewa się do czubka ostrza, tworzy strumień lodu, który przypomina Chińskiego Smoka. Smok, czego dotnie, zamrozi. Bankai thumb|left|200px|Daiguren Hyōrinmaru Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, Wielki Karmazynowy Lotos, Pierścień Lodu): po uwolnieniu tej formy, Hitsugaya nabywa skrzydła, ogon, a jego prawa ręka, którą trzyma miecz, przypomina głowę smoka. *'Specjalne zdolności Bankai:' Sennen Hyourou (jap. 千年氷牢, dosł. "Lodowe więzienie tysiaca lat") - dookoła przeciwnika pojawiają się słupy lodu, a następnie go miażdżą Ryuosenka (Kwiat smoczego gradu): pozwala na zamrożenie i roztrzaskanie oponenta ugodzonego mieczem. Guncho Tsurara (Gromada sopli lodu): materializują się ogromne, ostro zakończone sople wymierzone w przeciwnika. Hyouten Hyakkasou: z chmury stworzonej przez Hitsugayę spada śnieg, który dotykając czegokolwiek toworzy na nim kwiat lodu. W efekcie, gdy opadnie sto płatków śniegu przeciwnik umiera a my możemy podziwiać ogromną kolumnę lodowych kwiatów. Moce i umiejętności 250px|border|left :Siła Ofensywna: 90 :Siła Defensywna: 80 :Szybkość: 100 :Kidō: 90 :Inteligencja: 90 :Siła Fizyczna: 80 :Razem: 530 Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Soul Society